Gaby's Stomach Problem
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Gaby discovers that she has no food at White Hill's Angela, and being very hungry, she convinces her childhood friend Kayla to help her out. Can Gaby keep her hunger at a sustainable level, or will she end up being an icing loving freak like Elvira?
1. Chapter 1

**_Gaby's Stomach Problem_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Oh Gaby... what have I done to you? Well, you all have been thinking that this will come ladies and gentelmen, since I have a stomach growling fetish, this story was inspired to that insane Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus! By the way, I explained to Yoshizilla-Fan all of the characters from Pinky St. and... Oh, to hell with that. I think it might be this story will be going on the adventure! So enjoy the reading!

* * *

It was a nice, peaceful and calm morning at Rainbow City. Gaby yawned as she woke up in her nice, comfy pink bed. Getting up, Gaby stretched her arms as she smacked her lips, heading to the stairs. She tripped, falling on the stairs several times as she damaged herself greatly. Getting up, Gaby started to moan weakly, feeling immense pain.

Several short seconds later, Gaby got over her pain and ran into the kitchen. She licked her lips together as she opened her refrigerator, hoping for some food inside. Much to her dismay... there was literally nothing in. Not even a single crumb.

"Sigh... Great...nothing in the fridge..." Gaby exclaimed in disbarment as she crossed her arms in annoyance, looking frantically across the kitchen to find some food. "There's gotta be some food in here..." Upon having zero results, Gaby groaned as she sat down by the table, placing her hands on her stomach as she groaned, closing her eyes. "Oh. That's just nuts. No food around here."

Gaby's stomach growled, prompting Gaby to go check the garden behind herself. Gaby searched, much to her disappointment, to find no fruits or vegetables in the garden. Gaby moaned again as her stomach kept growling loudly, making Gaby's little hunger problem even more potent.

"I gotta find something to eat, and fast," Gaby commented as she headed westward, hoping that there would be some female willing to hand her some food. She tripped over a vine in the ground, landing on her face as she looked up, to see Kayla staring at her, placing her hands on her hips as she shook her head.

"Oh dear, Gaby. You look more pale than the Chum Bucket," Kayla told Gaby as she helped her up, asking, "What's wrong?"

Gaby's stomach growled again as Gaby sighed, rubbing her stomach with her right hand. "Oh, I'm hungry and I don't have any food at my house." She held Kayla's hands, asking, "Do you think you could help me find some sweets, please?"

Kayla chuckled nervously as she closed her eyes, replying to Gaby in a rather shaky voice, "W-why of course I'll help, Gabs! What are childhood friends for?" She continued laughing nervously as she sighed, following Gaby, who was overjoyed to find some food to eat. Kayla whispered to herself, "Oh... what have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Gaby was running alongside her friend Kayla as the two were on the look out for food, as Gaby was very hungry. Gaby's stomach growled as Gaby rubbed it, while Kayla looked frantically to the left and right to se if she could find anything.

"Oh Kay, I hope we can find some food soon! I don't think I can go on!" Gaby said as she panted, placing her right hand on her chest.

Kayla sighed as she tried her best to comfort Gaby. "Don't worry, Gaby. I'll make sure ya don't faint."

"You promise?" Gaby asked as she placed both of her hands behind her back, blinking cutely. "Do you really promise, Kayla?"

Kayla sighed as she shrugged. "I promise."

"Cross your heart and swear to fart?" Gaby asked as she giggled, her stomach growling again.

"...Excuse me?" Kayla paused as she stared awkwardly at Gaby, somewhat unsure now.

Gaby closed her eyes as she raised her right hand, quoting, "Looks are deceiving when my hunger's involved."

"You're making me worried, Gabs..." Kayla stated as suddenly, both Gaby and Kayla fell down an incredibly tall pit! "EYAH!"

There was a pair of bushes nearby, one of them containing Elvira, who coordinated the move. she chuckled as she popped in front Gaby and Kayla, being up to **no good**. Then, she popped in front of Gaby and Kayla, much to their surprise.

"Elvira! What are you doing here?" Kayla gasped.

Elvira opened her carton of sweet, pure white icing, grabbed a handful, as she started eating the icing. "Oh, nothing but a sweet, day with my icing, of course!"

Kayla smiled as she turned to Elvira. "Oh, hi there, Elvira. Gaby here has a stomach problem."

Elvira giggled as she closed her eyes. "She does, huh? Reminds me of the time when I had one."

As Gaby was about to say anything, Elvira farted loudly, the back of her sweatpants puffing up, as Elvira gasped in shock, her hands covering her mouth. Kayla and Gaby chuckled as Elvira blushed in embarrassment, giggling sheepishly as Gaby didn't feel any better and feeling hungry.

"Oh my, excuse me!" Elvira giggled as she let out another deep pitched poot, with Gaby's stomach growling louder and farted in response.


End file.
